


the drawing

by deer_lovely_lily



Series: throw the fear [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Family, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, collection of vignettes surrounding the parrish-lynch family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer_lovely_lily/pseuds/deer_lovely_lily
Summary: “I won’t laugh.”“Mhm.”“I won’t—”He paused mid-sentence, silently lifting up his cup of coffee in an attempt to hide his smirk behind it. Ronan put his hand on top of the cup and pushed it back down again, exposing the treacherous smile for the whole kitchen to see.Ronan raised an eyebrow, and Adam looked at him helplessly; “I’m gonna laugh.”“Yeah.”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: throw the fear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627129
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	the drawing

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of what will be a collection of small fics about adam + ronan navigating parenthood one disaster at a time 😌

The sound of the front door opening, accompanied by a number of familiar squealing and chattering voices, stirred Ronan from his position hunched over his laptop in the study. He lifted his chin up from his knee, lowering his leg down from the chair. Fingers gripping the desk for balance, he tipped the chair on to its back legs and peered into the hallway. Adam appeared to be pushing open the front door with his foot, two school bags in one hand and his briefcase in the other. Ronan pulled himself upright again and slapped the laptop closed, before jumping up and jogging to meet Adam at the door; “Hi.”

Adam looked up and smiled, giving him a slightly out-of-breath, ‘ _hey_ ’. They shared a chaste kiss as Ronan took the school bags off Adam’s arm and hoisted them over his shoulder.

“Jesus, these weigh a tonne,” he muttered, walking towards the stairs and dumping them on the bottom step. “The fuck are they carrying around in these things?” He glanced out the door at the kids loudly chasing each other in the garden, and called, “Oi!” They stopped in their game to look at him questioningly. Or Alanna stopped; little Finn stumbled into her before he had time to realise that their dad had called them. “You make sure you take your bags upstairs when you come inside, okay?”

The kids nodded and waved impatiently at him in response, before quickly returning to their game again. Adam smirked, dropping his briefcase on the stool by the doorway and pressing the front door shut behind him. Taking advantage of the rare moment of privacy, he turned to Ronan and gently wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Hi,” Adam said softly, lips quirking. Ronan grinned, fingers brushing through the short hair behind Adam’s deaf ear.

“Hi.”

They kissed again, properly this time; all smiling lips and contented hums.

“I missed you today,” Adam said between kisses, the words tumbling pleasantly against Ronan’s mouth. 

“I missed you too.” 

They embraced once more, and Ronan breathed in the smell of him; _home_. 

When they pulled apart again, Ronan asked, “You want coffee?”

Adam looked as if he’d been waiting for him to say it. 

“God, yes.” 

Ronan grinned and looped his arm over Adam’s shoulders; they headed towards the kitchen. 

“How was your day?”

“Good. Long. Alanna’s now got a library’s worth of books in her school bag,” Adam said, arm winding around Ronan’s waist familiarly as they walked down the hallway. “She wanted to pick some up from the library on the way home.” 

Ronan frowned.

“We have books.”

“I know.”

“What’s wrong with our books?”

“Nothing. Apparently she’s read them all.”

“Seriously?” Adam nodded, and Ronan gave a low whistle of approval as they walked into the kitchen. “We should’ve named her Matilda, the kid’s brain is fucking huge.” 

Adam snorted, and jumped up onto the counter to sit beside him as Ronan began to set up the coffee machine.

“Oh, I should warn you,” Adam said, tapping Ronan’s arm with the back of his hand. “Finn drew a picture of us at school today and it’s real funny but it’s not supposed to be funny, so you can’t laugh when he shows it to you, okay?” 

Ronan smirked as he added a new filter to the machine, and glanced at Adam.

“You laughed, didn’t you?”

Adam held his gaze, biting down on his bottom lip for a moment in an attempt to hide the very obvious upwards tilt that was beginning to grace the corners of his lips.

“I didn’t mean to—”

“Ha!”

“I thought it was supposedto be funny!” Adam hurried on, hand on Ronan’s arm; he was dangerously on the verge of laughter. “It looked like you were eating my hand; it really caught me off guard.”

Ronan shook his head in faux disapproval.

“What kind of a parent are you, huh? Look at you, you’re still laughing. There’s nothing funny about cannibalism, Parrish.” 

”Fuck off,” Adam laughed, giving him a light elbow to the arm. Ronan grinned, handing him a cup of coffee and leaning sideways against the counter with his own mug nestled in between his hands. Adam took a grateful sip, the semblance of a smile still visible on his lips. “I’m serious, he was really grumpy with me. You should’ve seen him. We’re going to have to stick it on the fridge to make up for it.” 

“Then you’ll have to look at it every day without laughing.”

“I won’t laugh.” 

“Mhm.”

“I won’t—”

He paused mid-sentence, silently lifting up his cup of coffee in an attempt to hide his smirk behind it. Ronan put his hand on top of the cup and pushed it back down again, exposing the treacherous smile for the whole kitchen to see.

Ronan raised an eyebrow, and Adam looked at him helplessly; “I’m gonna laugh.” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll laugh but, like, very quietly. I’ll only laugh when he’s in bed. I won’t...” He trailed off and stared into space for a moment, chewing on his lip pensively. Then he lowered his coffee cup into his lap and looked at his husband again, face sincere. “Ronan, we can’t stick it on the fridge.”

“No, I think you were right before.” Ronan said, sipping his coffee casually and placing it on the counter. “In fact, I think we should call the kids in right now and tell them we’re going to stick Finn’s cannibalistic drawing on the fridge.” 

Adam shook his head slowly, eyebrows raised in warning, as Ronan grinned impishly and nodded. 

“You wouldn’t...” Adam was using the same levelled voice he always used on the dog whenever she was about to do something bad.

“I would.”

“No.”

“Yes. Front and centre.”

“Ronan—” 

“Adam.” 

Ronan was now slowly backing towards the kitchen door, still grinning teasingly. Adam’s eyes were wide.

“Don’t do this to me.”

He had put down his mug, too. Both his hands were now braced on the edge of the counter, poised and ready for action the second Ronan made any sharp movements. He was grinning, despite his warning tone. Ronan put his hands out behind him to hold onto the doorframe, eyes still locked with Adam’s. 

“You have to face your fears,” he said quietly, unable to hide his smile.

“Don’t you dare walk out that door,” Adam uttered, his tone somewhere between humour and disbelief. Ronan backed further out of the room, hands still gripping the door frame as he stepped into the hallway.

“I love you.” He was taking great pleasure in seeing Adam like this. Adam glared at him as if he had overheard that particular thought. Ronan looked back at him as mildly as possible, still hanging casually from the door frame. He was savouring the moment. He looked around the kitchen idly, before bringing his eyes back to Adam’s again. Then he took a comically deep breath in, not breaking eye contact. Adam’s mouth was opening in quiet indignation.

“ _Ronan—_ ”

“ _KIDS!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ((background to this fic: basically I was looking through a box of my old stuff the other day and I found this truly shit drawing of my dad that 5 yr old me had made for his birthday, and it rlly made me appreciate how hard it must’ve been for my parents to not laugh whenever little molly had shown them any of her drawings, because 21 yr old molly was on the FLOOR with laughter lmao))
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed ♥️ slightly new territory for me because I’ve never actually written/posted any fics about adam/ronan as parents before, but I had a lot of fun with it, so expect to see a few more of these in the future !!


End file.
